You Belong With Me
by MaximumRideff
Summary: Yup, another one of those stories. Kind of a bitter sweet ending. Max listens to You Belong With Me after seeing Fang and Lisa making out and it helps her realize some things. One-Shot.


**AN: Finally, I've finished a story! Yay! Hit that review button because I have a story, a full one, ready to publish but I won't until I get some reviews on this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR or You Belong With Me.**

* * *

You Belong With Me

Max's POV:

I stare in utter disgust at the scene before me. Lisa and Fang making out behind my mother's house. Literally, they look like they are sucking each other's faces off. It's gross enough to me wanna wretch.

After we saved the world the Flock came back to Arizona to just chill with my mom for a while. It was going great until a few days ago when Brigid showed up to visit, she and Fang hooked up and now they constantly made out.

I jump in the air and fly out to town. I come to a quick landing and walk into the nearest store, which happens to be a music store. I go to the back where you can listen to songs on their iPods. I find one and randomly pick a song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend- she's upset,  
__She's going off about something that you said  
__'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

The first lines catch my attention. I remember last week when Lisa called Fang, complaining about something that he said a few days earlier. He said a joke about birds, something that all of the Flock laughed at. Lisa, of course, didn't get it. And she won't ever get his humor like I do. Man, it's like Taylor Swift read my mind.

_I'm in the room- it's a typical Tuesday night.  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.  
_

She can't know his story like I do! I mean what is he gonna do? Just show her his wings one day? Whose to say that she won't run away screaming? Fang seems to have over looked all of these questions, and the fact that eventually we're moving away. We can't stay here forever. I love my mom but she just can't provide enough of anything for six birdkids, herself, and Ella!

_But she wears short skirts  
__I wear T-shirts  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

Lisa does where short skirts, although she isn't that slutty. She just likes to shake her hips a little more than most girls. And she wears waaayyyy to much makeup. Oh, who am I kidding? Lisa is the biggest slut I've seen! And I've been a lot of places. Just saying.

I wear T-shirts. Maybe Fang doesn't like me because I'm to tomboy-ish. I'm not super girly, but if I was I couldn't have saved the entire frickin' world! When exactly was I gonna find the time to put on makeup and do my hair while we were on the road?

Actually, I don't if Lisa is cheer captain. I'll have to ask. I know I'm not. I don't go to school, nor do I plan to. I do, however, dream about Fang. Probably more than I should. I mean, it's never going to happen. It just won't. Sadly, I've got to let him go somehow. I don't know how I will, but I know I'll find a way.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see-  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

I think that part pretty much speaks for itself. Fang belongs with me. I know it. But I can't decide his fate. I may have save the world but I don't rule it.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Fang does walk the street with his worn out jeans, and damn does he look fine. I've never laughed on a park bench though, although I have laughed wile sitting on the edge of a cliff with him one time. Does that count?

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down._

More like this whole world. Fang's smiles, while rare and in between, were some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I hadn't received one since he and Lisa started dating. Wonder why. (That was sarcasm by the way.)

_You say you're fine- I know you better than that.  
Hey what you doing with a girl_ _that? _

I had always wondered what he was doing with a girl like Lisa. I had always envisioned him someone more, more, more like me. Yeah. That's it. More like me.

_She wears high heels,  
__I wear sneakers.  
__She's cheer captain,  
__And I'm on the bleachers.  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Lisa's high heels. They're 5 inches high, and I'm still much, much, much taller than her. She's just one of those people who are really short. I do wear sneakers. I've only ever tried to wear high heels once. I did not end well. They are very impractical for landing after a long flight. I highly suggest that you never try it. Not that you have wings or anything, but you get my gist. As previously stated, I don't know if Lisa is cheer captain, I don't go to school, and yes, I do dream about Fang.

_If you could see  
__That I'm the one  
__Who understands you,  
__Been here all along.  
__So why can't you see-  
__You belong with me?_

*Sigh*

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
__All this time how could you not know, baby-  
__You belong with_ _me,_  
_You belong with me. _

I haven't ever stood at Fang's backdoor, considering the lack of back doors we've had in our life. Still, I think the message is pretty much the same.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
__In the middle of the night.  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh  
__When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
__I know your favorite songs,  
__And you tell me about your_ _dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,  
__Think I know it's with me._

Couple things that don't quite fit with that stanza. One, Fang and I have always lived in the same place, therefore he can't drive to my house in the middle of the night, but he has come to my door a lot in the middle of the night. Two, Fang doesn't cry. Three,he doesn't really dream. Everything else is good though.

_Can't you see  
__That I'm the one  
__Who understands you?  
__Been here all along.  
__So, why can't you see-  
__You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby-  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

I think I just got over Fang.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


End file.
